


后续慎入

by kongfeng149



Category: are you ok ?
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongfeng149/pseuds/kongfeng149
Summary: 如果接受不了的话对不起，我是坏人





	后续慎入

　　*18g向鬼舞炭

　　（个人理解向）

　　*无爱成分，纯暴力和性

　　虐炭/血腥描写/肉体改造/涉及一点点精神崩溃

　　*雷者勿入，为了h写的，我真的好喜欢囚禁逃跑被抓回来呜呜呜，ooc！！！

　　

 

　　三个月后....

　　奔跑，不顾一切的往山下跑，只要跑到有人的地方他就可以——

　　“再往那边跑可不行。”

　　那个让炭治郎感到绝望的声音响起，熟悉的肉墙阻断了去路，包裹着他的肉墙特地让他露出了那双赤红眼眸，逼他看着那个身影慢慢靠近，直到面前。

　　無惨已经换成一副初次见面时的样子面无表情的看着炭治郎，三个月来，他已经清楚無惨原来并不是无人发现，只是他有着几重身份，无人发现罢了，此刻他逃跑的行为明显是触怒了無惨的，空气中愤怒的味道怎么也藏不住，沉默才是最可怕的。

　　“……我以为你会有点自知之明。”

　　转身往回走去，肉墙也随之移动，又要回到那个折磨了他三个月的地方了，不，不要……

　　阁楼里还是漆黑一片，打开了电灯后才还原房间的样子。

　　‘咔嚓’一声無惨替炭治郎将受伤的关节扭了回去，这算不上什么好接骨的方法，不过现在的炭治郎只能感受到疼痛，以及伤口在愈合的感觉，恢复力和感觉都到了一个极限，不过在無惨的想法里这还远远不够。

　　“今天要从哪里开始呢？”

　　换了孩童形态的無惨打量着炭治郎周身，腰身附近有着他用特殊方法留下来的文字，‘败者’二字，往上看就是穿有银环的两颗红樱，挂着花牌耳饰做成配饰，看起来是故意为之。

　　“张嘴，让我看看印记还在吗？”

　　黑色的小皮鞋踩在炭治郎身上，孩童的手扯出柔软的舌头来，上面只有一个鲜红的辻字，内里的肉用不知名的方法挖空，为了让这处的愈合能力降低到几乎没有可废了他不少功夫。

　　除了额头的疤痕，炭治郎几乎全身上下没有不被無惨用来实验的地方，不过那可不是什么好的回忆，如果你能接受双腿扭曲到一个可怕的程度做爱还能有快感的话，没错，在無惨发现炭治郎还是个不经人事的处子之后，新的想法就冒了出来，比如欲望这东西，能带来的只有快感？那痛到几乎死去的快感也是可以的吧。

　　“呃…”

　　“今天来试试这样吧。”

　　自顾自的拿黑皮项圈把炭治郎的脖子套住，上手直接就是快要不能呼吸的状态，炭治郎喉咙里发出痛苦的声音，身体的本能让他想要呼吸活下去，可是他并不想继续活着，在这里。

　　“嗯…比上次又好了一点呢，是人体的记忆性吗。”

　　完全将口交这种事情当做实验，来记录炭治郎为他不自愿的口交行为作为实验数据，人体独有的温度总是很奇妙，炭治郎的体温比常人高那么一些，所以还算不错，除了完全没有体会到技巧这一点。

　　对被射满了白浊液体的口腔失去了兴趣，这只是無惨单方面的消遣，并不需要回答这种东西。

　　“就算不接骨也会自己慢慢连接起来吗？看来恢复能力也增强了。”

　　随意抬起一只脱臼的手臂，稍微可以动一下下的程度吧，不过确实是十分强大的愈合能力，不过可惜没有用武之处。

　　初步检查差不多了，無惨兴致怏怏的跪坐炭治郎腿间，进行着与实验无关的事情…

　　进食。

　　顺带一提，有着强大恢复能力的炭治郎，现在已经不能算是完整的人类了，嘛，但是也算不上是鬼，这也是無惨实验的一项，不过目前只在炭治郎身上有用，可能是因为来源于和那个脱离了他掌握的鬼的同样血脉？不清楚，反正现在他们都有着同样的进食目标——属于人类的血肉。

　　“唔呃…”

　　不管多少次，从脖颈直接被咬下一块肉的感觉都不怎么样，炭治郎并没有失去感觉这些东西，反而还在無惨药物的辅助下更加的敏感，痛觉也更加明显。

　　失去了一块肉的地方很快被新的一层粉肉替代，除了皮肤，几乎看不出来刚刚被撕咬过的痕迹，真是可怕的恢复力。

　　细碎的吻由脖颈直到眼帘，无数次無惨想要将这对碍眼如太阳一样耀眼的眼眸直接吃掉，不过他没有，如同这次一样。

　　“你也饿了吧。”

　　过于白皙的手指伸到炭治郎眼前，下一刻变成一根根排列好顺序的‘食物’，只有孩童这个形态，血液才是最为浓烈的时刻，无法想象这些东西和捧着它们的双手曾经是同一样东西。

　　如同罂粟一般，深陷进去就再也无法出来，带有無惨血液的手指散发着独特的味道，让他无法控制自己，想要继续这种生活下去…如果可以的话，这个味道无比的美好，如梦似幻，想……

　　对还没完全转化为鬼的炭治郎来说是一种渴望到极点的物品，并不是意识改造之类的暗示，这是只属于鬼舞辻無惨的特殊能力，但是能适应他血液的少之又少，不过现在，在他的实验下，不如特地让炭治郎只能维持这种半鬼化状态，他的血没有能让他变强适应的能力，不过却能让他体会到极致的欲望。

　　“你知道吗？我不希望有人违抗我的命令。”

　　将赤色的头发往后扯，强迫炭治郎抬起头，让那些手指自然坠落在地，把人一甩摔在地上，用着一种糟糕的姿势把炭治郎摆好，把他当成一种商品对待。

　　鲜血成了最好的润滑，無惨可不会有怜悯之心，只是单方面的性需求，肉棒在被鲜血润滑下还很紧致的穴内冲撞，这场索取的性事只带来了痛苦。

　　“赫啊…”

　　炭治郎发出了痛苦的喘息，好像垂死的动物一样，无法反抗，只能被动承受。

　　终于在几十个回合后無惨结束了第一次射精，白浊的液体与鲜血交织在一起，他心里有一种说不上的满足感，不过他可不是简单的泄欲这么简单。

　　“很浪费啊。”

　　被稚嫩的童音拉回现实，每次这个声音只会阐述可怕的事情，不知道这次無惨又要干什么。

　　被填满的感觉从身下传来，指状物一个一个塞满后穴，那是只有無惨才会用的方法，防止精液的流出，以及一点点恶趣味。

　　小皮鞋勾起炭治郎的下巴，只是检测一下他是否还醒着，没有其他的意思。

　　“唔…”

　　短暂到一瞬的昏迷，醒来还是这幅地狱般的景象，感觉这种生活永远不会结束，逃跑也被重新抓回来了，死也做不到，完全不知道应该怎么做…

　　泪水顺着脸颊流下来，他真的完全不知道，接下来还能怎么办。

　　曾经耀眼的红眸渐渐黯淡下来，如同闯入洋楼那次一样，不过这次是失去了对希望的以及一切事物的渴望，眼神如同死去一般。

　　“无聊。”

　　本想着在炭治郎身上进行其他的实验，不过现在看来…真是无趣，作为一件实验品的使用期限也就差不多，算了，反正已经将太阳永远都拉入了黑暗之中不是吗。

　　接着挣脱了束缚的炭治郎扑向無惨，尖利的牙齿刺入皮肉进行撕咬，眼神之中只有来自于初生鬼对血肉渴望的野性。

　　好像和预料的……稍微再在这里消磨一点时间吧。

　　等他发现自己变成了只能活于黑暗中的鬼为止。

　　……

**Author's Note:**

> 嗯，很雷，希望大家能不要介意。


End file.
